A Letter for America
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: A letter to America from England about what the Englishman just found out. T for Character Death.  Lots and lots of Angst!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Have you ever felt that something would happen to you, but were helpless to stop the event? This is how I, Arthur Kirkland, have been feeling for the past few years. I could sense that we were falling apart, however I never expected it to happen like this. I had never thought you were a cheater America.

The first time I found out about you and_ Him_ was during the cold war. I heard you got into another fight and went to go see if you were ok. What I found was you and Russia fucking each other, for there was no really other word to describe the act I saw. I had been dating you sense after World War One, and those years had given me trust in you. I truly believed that this was just that one time hate-war sex that nations had.

After that one time, I did not see you with him again, so I assumed that I was correct. The world had changed; it was now the twenty-first century. I just got off my flight from England so I was very tired. When I got into the house, I heard you screaming. Thinking something was wrong I ran up the stairs to find out I was right. Something was wrong, very wrong. Once again you and Russia were going at it.

I stood in the hall transfixed by the scene in your bed. I watched as you came for him and him for you. I listened as you made plans for when I was away. Silently I waited as you fell asleep in each other's arms, then I walked back to the airport. It was easy to get another flight back to my country.

That night on the plane, much went through my mind. I believe that you still did love me America. That we just loved each other differently, but love must be shared equally or it will fall out. I understand I am not an empire anymore; I am weak compared to you. It was great, I bet, being able to use all of your strength while you were with Russia. I even thought about just going on with the relationship, just saying nothing at all about the incident.

What I was surprised to find was the emptiness I felt. I did not want to drowned myself in alcohol, or any other my guilty pleasures. I simply felt nothing, not even tea interested me. I sat on my couch looking out the window, and that was how my brothers found me.

I begged them to go along with my idea, life for me, was crushed. My entire life I had been betrayed by so many people. I had enough of the feeling of being let down. So now my sister, Northern Ireland will take over representing the U.K. That being said I would blame my death on you, America.

Just know that all that I have been though; famine, plague, and the many wars I have fought, nothing has ever or will ever break me like you do.

I still love you no matter what,

England, Arthur Kirkland

* * *

><p>America frowned as he read the letter from his former mentor, for what seemed like the billionth time since four years ago, when the paper was first handed to him. The letter still brought all the guilt and shame that it did the first time he read it.<p>

A dinging sound let him know that one of his human friends texted him. The American no longer hung out with other nations. Even if he wanted to, Alfred was still being shunned by the other countries of the world. They still blamed him for England's death.

Prussia and Denmark no longer went drinking with him. Japan stopped being his friend. China now demanded the money America owed him. He was hated all over Europe, even North Italy joined in. The Italian would curse at him when the saw each other. England's former colonies mentally tortured him.

Only a few of the counties really got to him. The first was Spain. The usually happy Spaniard had a frown on his face and said. "I have known Arthur a long time. He did a lot. He deserved something, but if I know one thing in my life it is this. Arthur Kirkland never deserved what you did to him." Those words haunted America. He would hear them in his nightmares, follow by England just standing there asking him, "Why?"

Second was a surprise. Portugal was apparently one of England's first friends. Still to this day, Portugal tries to hurt him whenever possible. If he had a choice, America would have burned to the ground four years ago. Less of a surprise but still up there was France. It was no secret that when you got deep enough, England and France were friends. In fact when the Frenchman first heard the news, he boldly got up and slapped the American nation. France also wanted to see America dead, and refused to even talk to him.

Taking up what France started, even America's brother Canadia…err Canada ignored him. The younger of the twin was crying when he learned what happened. Trying to talk to him only resulted in things being thrown at his face. Even Lithuania stopped seeing Alfred. No one cared about America these days. Just to spite him, after England's death, Russia stopped seeing America as well.

It was America fault, he knew that. He never knew how much it would hurt. No one wanted him, even remotely like him. The American cried every day, missing England like crazy. One statement went through his head over and over again, the last words Arthur said to him.

"I love you, America. Good bye."

* * *

><p>Did I make anyone cry? Sorry if I did, please review!<p> 


End file.
